Agata, Princess of Munbach
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = |Issue = |Name = Agata Elsabet Victoria Charlotta |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Henrik, Prince Consort |Mother = Queen Nicolette of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}} Agata (Full name: Agata Elsabet Victoria Charlotta; born 24 April 2011) is the eldest child of Queen Nicolette of Lungary and Henrik, Prince Consort. Upon her birth, she was second-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but has since become first-in-line following the ascension to the throne of her mother in 2019. While becoming first-in-line, Agata was given the title Princess of Munbach. If Agata ascends to the throne as expected, she will become Lungary's second queen regnant since the 19th-century. Early life Agata was born on 24 April 2011 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Queen Nicolette and Prince Consort Henrik (then-Princess and Prince of Munbach). She was given the birth name "Agata Elsabet Victoria Charlotta", being named after her great-great aunt, grandmother, and great-aunts Victoria and Charlotte. As royals do not traditionally use surnames, she was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Agata is the eldest of three children; her younger siblings include Sophie and Katerina. Growing up, the family resided in Neumerschaussen Castle in the Koningsbarg neighborhood of East Munbach. After her mother ascended as Queen in 2019, the family moved to the Royal Palace in the Koningstadt neighborhood of Inner Munbach. Education Agata began her education in 2017, attending a local public primary school in Koningsbarg. This was unlike most royal children, as none have attended public primary or secondary schools in Lungarian history, mostly being educated by private tutors until beginning high school. Reports stated that Agata's parents wished to give her "as normal an upbringing as possible", which led to their decision to enroll her in public school. By 2018, Agata was said to be enjoying school and particularly strong in reading and writing, with an interest in history. Following her mother's ascension to the throne in 2019, the family moved to the Royal Palace in Koningstadt. Agata will transfer to a local public primary school in Koningstadt for the 2019–2020 school year. Agata will graduate from primary school in 2023, and presumably after attend a public secondary school, which she will graduate from in 2027. Agata will receive a high school diploma in 2030. Heir apparent Upon her birth, Agata was second-in-line for the Lungarian throne, behind only her mother Nicolette, who held the title Princess of Munbach. On 19 May 2019, Agata's grandfather Otto V announced his intention to abdicate the throne in favor of Nicolette. The abdication occurred on 26 May, with Nicolette ascending to the throne as Queen of Lungary. With Nicolette's ascension, Agata became first-in-line and the new Princess of Munbach. She is expected to become the next Queen following the death or abdication of her mother. Titles *'24 April 2011 – 26 May 2019': Her Royal Highness Princess Agata of Lungary *'26 May 2019 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Agata of Munbach Category:2011 births Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:People from Munbach Category:Princesses of Munbach